howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chain of Command (transcript)
Transcript (Scene starts with Hiccup and Snotlout flying through the sky) coughs trying to get Hiccup's attention Hiccup: Huh? sighs Snotlout: So you wouldn't let me take the Dragon Eye Lenses to Defenders of the Wing Island because? Hiccup: sighs Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins are setting up the summit meeting at Defenders of the Wing Island, while you and I - Snotlout: Go pick up Atali, fill her in on Johann and take her there. Hiccup: Exactly. Snotlout: But why didn't I go set up the summit meeting? I mean, Astrid could be on escort duty. Hiccup: Snotlout, what difference does it make? Snotlout: I just like to know where I stand. Hiccup: I need you here with me, okay, Snotlout? Snotlout: Oh, I get it now. You need me and my skills, because the Wingmaidens, they love me. Do I have this right? Hiccup: Yes, Snotlout. You could not be more right. Snotlout: laughs Oh, I love being right. and Snotlout fly towards Wingmaiden Island, seen in the distance (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Atali (pacing back and forth having learned about Johann) while Minden and Nadia stand behind) Atali: Trader Johann? I assume you did not see that one coming. Snotlout: You also like being right. Atali: He is a threat of most serious proportions, not only to you, the Berserkers and Defenders of the Wing, but to us, Wingmaidens, and our sacred mission. Hiccup: Which is why we need you at this summit meeting. Atali: Minden. Minden: I'll prepare to accompany you on the journey, Atali. Atali: Actually, Nadia will join me. She has the diplomatic skills necessary. Minden: But, Atali, I can be extremely effective. Atali: I have no doubts, Minden. However, I need you here. Wingmaiden Island must be defended. Minden: Yes, of course, but, Atali, I can do this! Atali: Minden, please. I have made my decision. Begin with fortification on the east side of the island. groans in defeat We are at our highest alert level. Snotlout: Passed over for the skinny blonde? Been there. flies away Hiccup: gestures for Snotlot to follow her Huh? Snotlout: Oh, my Thor. gets on Hookfang and follows suit Atali: Hiccup, you and your dragon should rest while I prepare for the journey ahead. (Scene changes to show Dagur and Mala sitting on one side and Fishlegs, Astrid, and the Twins on the other side of the table having a meeting) Astrid: Once Hiccup arrives with Atali, we've got to figure out a strategy to deal with the Flyers and now, Johann. Until then, we have to find a safe place to keep the Dragon Eye Lenses. Mala: Might I suggest we place them inside our volcano. It's far from the easiest location to access. Dagur: Chuckles Inside an active volcano? That's what you're proposing? Mala: Yes. Dagur: Well, what happens when, you know, it erupts? Mala: If it erupts, we have the Eruptodon to manage its lava flow. Dagur: "If," "when," same thing really. And you're sure your "Great Protector" can handle a full-scale eruption? Of course you're not. Berserker Island is the obvious choice. Our Berserker guards- Mala: Allowed a coup to take place right under their noses. I do have that correct, right? Dagur: Chuckling This one thinks she's got it all figured out. But she really has nothing figured out! shown eating popcorn Astrid: Okay, let's just all calm down for a second. Dagur: Yells gasps and drops the popcorn I'm calm! Chuckles Do I not look calm? I mean, I'm not crazy. It's her, right? I mean, look at me. and Fishlegs share a glance Fishlegs: We got this. Meatlug, drop spin. spins dragging her tail and creates a cirlce in the dirt This is what I like to call "common ground." Won't you join me? (Scene changes to show Snotlout and Minden flying through the sky on the night of a full moon) Minden: How can Atali not trust me to go with her? I mean, Nadia? Seriously? What does she have that I don't? Snotlout: You're speaking my lingo, Mindo, but that's the way of the world. Our leaders give the important jobs to the skinny blondes and give us dumb tasks to keep us busy and want us to be appreciative. You ask me, I think they're scared of being shown up by true warriors. But it ain't gonna change. I mean, there's a way it's supposed to be and a way that it is. Minden: I can't accept that. I won't accept that. Snotlout: If you don't accept it, it will eat away at you until it rips you in two. And trust me - Wingmaiden: Minden! Minden! A fire has broken out on the west side of the island. And it's spreading quickly! Snotlout: Ugh! I'll go get Hiccup. Minden: Snotlout, no! Snotlout: What do you mean "no"? Minden: What if this is my chance? What if this is my moment to prove her wrong, to prove that I can handle things on my own? Snotlout: laughs Yeah. Look, I've had the same thoughts, okay? But it doesn't work like that! Minden: Round up all the guards and meet me on the west side of the island. Wingmaiden: All the guards? Minden: Every one. Together, under my guidance, we will stop this fire. (Scene changes to show a part of the forest set ablaze while the Wingmaidens and Snotlout carry buckets filled with water ) Snotlout: Nope. Okay, I don't know about this, Mindo. That fire is huge. Huge! Minden: Wingmaidens, fire line formation! Wingmaidens line up single-file and drop water on the flames. Meanwhile other Wingmaiden dig a trench and clear the brush to stop the fire from spreading Wingmaiden: Fire break complete, Minden. lands and puts out a small fire Minden: You see, Snotlout? We didn't need Hiccup or Atali. This will surely show her that I am more than capable of- occur near the Wingmaiden outpost to show Hiccup and Toothless running out of a hut, only have enough time to affix his metal leg beofre it is blown up sending him flying forward. When he looks back he sees the Dragon Flyers Hiccup: Oh, no. Atali: Where's Minden? And the guards? Hiccup: I'll draw them away. You stay here and protect the Razorwhips. Atali: No. Hiccup, this is my island. I will defend it. and Atali ascend to fight the Flyers. After awhile, Snotlout and Minden show up to help Hiccup: Where were you guys? Snotlout: We were- I-It wasn't me, Hiccup. I was trying to stop her - narrowly dodges a blast of fire and the battle continues Atali: Why were the guards not in place? Minden: They were with me. Atali: Doing what, Minden? Minden: Putting out a fire on the west of the island. Atali: A fire? Minden, that was a diversion, a trap. You fell right into it and left us completely - is hit by a passing Flyer and falls out of the sky Minden: Atali! is fired on before she can go after her Hiccup: Toothless! dives and catches her before she can complete her descent onto some rocks All right, that was close. [Chaotic battle continues and they find themseleves outnumbered Minden: Full retreat! Protect the newborns! chase the retreating Wingmaidens and Dragon Riders Minden: Quick! In here! fly into a cave and lose the Flyers (Scene changes to Hiccup, Snotlout, and the Wingmaidens in a cave while they tend to the unconscious Atali) picks up Atali's baby Razorwhip which lets out a cry Hiccup: It's okay. We're here to help. places the baby Razorwhip and Toothless and Toothless comforts it Minden: Why are they attacking us? Hiccup: They're looking for a Dragon Eye Lens. Minden, I need to know if you have one of these hidden somewhere on the island. and a nearby Wingmaiden share a glance Minden: No. I've never seen one before. Hiccup: Well, thank Thor for that. Minden: So what do we do now? Hiccup: I'll send terror-mail to the Defenders of the Wing. Hopefully Astrid and the other Riders will get here in time. pulls Minden away for a private conversation Snotlout: Hey. Why are you lying? Minden: I'm not lying. Snotlout: You forgot who you're talking to, Mindo. See, I've never seen it in the mirror, but, uh, I know that look. You've got a Dragon Eye Lens on this island, don't you? looks down with guilt chuckles I knew it. turns to tell Hiccup Minden: Snotlout, don't. Look, I'll get the Lens before the Dragon Flyers can find it. Snotlout: That is a terrible idea. Minden: I need to redeem myself. Snotlout: Minden, it's not worth the risk. Minden: It is to me! I need to do this, Snotlout. walks away alone pausing only for enough time to glance back at Atali before she tries to continue walking only to be ambushed by Snotlout riding Hookfang Snotlout: If this goes south and trust me, it's gonna go south, you are going to have to tell Hiccup that I tried really, really hard to talk you out of it. Got it! (Scene changes to Defenders of the Wing Island where the Riders are gathered around disgruntled Dagur and Mala with Fishlegs acting as the go between) Mala/(Dagur): I've been leading (This girl) the (thinks) Defenders of the (that she has) Wing (been in) for (more battles) years (than me?) now. (I mean look at me, I'm battle-hardened.). Fishlegs: Alright, okay! I understand what you're saying. Dagur, Mala wants you to know that she's been though more conflicts than you have hairs on your head. Dagur: Oh, my hairline! Really? Oh, well, um, sorry, it was on my father's side. You can tell Miss Conquest over there that although she hopes her plan works, hope is, in fact, not a strategy! Mala: Ugh! Fishlegs: I think she heard you. Mala/(Dagur): Hope is instrumental (Hope is not a strategy.) to keeping (Hope) morale (is not a strategy.) high, if you knew (Hope) anything! (is not a strategy. Infinity!) Twins pull Fishlegs away as Dagur and Mala continue to argue in the background Tuffnut: Fishlegs, Fishlegs, Fishlegs. Obviously mediation isn't your forte. Ruffnut: Obvi. What you need are professionals. Tuffnut: And it just so happens that Ruff and I have mediated every Thorston family squabble, since before we could talk. Yeah, we did a couple in the old womb. Don't you worry. We'll have this situation under control before you can say - Ruffnut: Tightrope. Fishlegs: Tight, what? Ruffnut: Tightrope! Tuffnut: The first one to knock the other off the rope wins! Ruffnut: Tightrope, tightrope, tightrope, tightrope. Astrid: Uh, do you two even know what "mediation" means? Tuffnut: Yeah, the act of spending time in quiet thought or reflection. Fishlegs: Usually resulting in clarity of mind and relaxed bowels. Astrid: Uh, that's meditation, sort of. Tuffnut: Hold on, hold on. Who's the authority on mediation you or us? And who's the authority on relaxed bowels? Ruffnut. breaks wind I thought so. Astrid: Ugh. (Scene changes to Minden and Snotlout sneaking to a secret entrance located in a chasm at the top of Wingmaiden Island) Minden: It's down there. points down the seemingly bottomless hole Snotlout: Down there as in how far down? Minden: As in all the way down. It's impossible to reach without flight. Snotlout: Yeah, I could see that. Minden: Get it together, Snotlout. takes off down the hole leaving Snotlout still rattled laughs Snotlout: Keep it to yourself, okay? follows Minden down (Scene changes to show the inside. It is marked with a Razorwhip staute that doubles as cauldron flame light, a graveyard for fallen Razorwhips and a gigantic painting of a Razorwhip on the wall) Snotlout(cont.): Wow. These are cool. What are they? Minden: When a Razorwhip falls in battle, we pay homage to them. It's said that the spirits of fallen dragons haunt this shrine. If you listen closely, you can even hear their calls. Snotlout: I'm not that psyched about a haunting right now. Or ever. No offense. flies toward the eye of the Razorwhip painting Really? The Lens is in the eye? scoffs and Minden places a giant lens over the eye which shines a guiding light to another area You know, I'd figured you guys would be waaaaaay pulls Dragon Eye lens out of the place to which the light shined better than that. Hmm. (Scene changes to show Hiccup back in the cave making a wing splint for the baby Razorwhip and looking upon the still unconscious, Atali, before the cave is bombarded by the Flyers) Hiccup: Snotlout! Minden! Snotlout! Oh, perfect. Stay here! Defend Atali and the Razorwhips. Do not let anyone in here but me. and Toothless leave the cave and fly towards the Flyers We gotta get these guys away from the Wingmaidens. fires at a Flyer, knocking him off his dragon but causing rest of the Flyers to chase after him and Hiccup Snotlout, I could really use your help right about now. (Scene changes to showing a happy Minden and Snotlout flying out of the hole) Minden: chuckling Snotlout! We did it! roar and they notice Hiccup being chased by Flyers Snotlout: Have you ever heard the expression, "Let's not start slapping each other's yaks just yet"? Minden: I don't believe so, but I'm guessing it's not good. Snotlout: Correct. and Minden fly after them Hiccup: That's it, bud. Climb higher! ascends and the high-altitude hating Singetails get further away) Yeah! [Krogan appears on above of him suddenly Krogan: Well, what a pleasant surprise. Snotlout: We're too late! and Minden watch as Hiccup is surround, knocked off of Toothless and captured Minden: No! is captured shortly afterwards, Minden tries to rescue them but quickly gets into trouble with a fire blast headed straight towards her Snotlout: Minden! blocks the fire and catches Minden Ah! We got you. Dive, Hookfang, dive! gets hit on his descent and falls from the sky Krogan: Leave them. The boy and his dragon will serve our purpose. and the Flyers leave with Hiccup and Toothless Snotlout: Hookfang! lets out a hurt groan Okay, Hiccup's captured, Atali's wounded, and Hookfang is out of commission. We got to think. Minden? Hello?! I could really use you right now. Minden: I have failed, Snotlout. I have failed Atali, and I have failed my tribe. Snotlout: Yeah, okay, we can talk about that later. But right now - Minden: All of this is because of me, because of the choices I've made. Snotlout: No, no, no, what are you doing? takes off her baby Razorwhip Minden: I'm sorry, little one. I am no longer worthy of the responsibility. I have dishonored you. You were right, Snotlout. It is pointless to try. I shall be a Wingmaiden no more. lets the baby go and it flies and attaches to Snotlout Snotlout: Oh, no. You're messing with me, right? This is some Wingmaiden practical joke thing. Ha-ha. I get it. Funny. Weird, but funny. Minden, don't do this! (Scene changes showing Snotlout making a wing splint for a wounded Hookfang) Snotlout(cont.): Okay. This is bad, Hooky. Minden quit, somehow because of me, although you can back me up I did nothing. lifts his head snorts in Minden's direction Not a chance. I'm not going after her. I got my own problems. Razorwhip chimes in Oh, you really want to chime in? Razorwhip bites Snotlout's hand Ow! Razorwhip picks up Snotlout and starts to fly erractically Hey! sounds in amusement screams Oh, gods! Oh, no! screams again and the baby Razorwhip drops him on the ground in front of Minden gets up and laughs I don't know how to control this thing. It pretty much does whatever it wants. Razorwhip picks him up again and drops him to the ground before settling on his back Ugh! You saw that, right? Minden, listen, I think we may have gotten our signals crossed here. I never told you it was okay to just quit. All right, here it is. Quitting, as good as it feels and as little effort as it requires, never works. I've quit the Dragon Riders so many times, so I speak from experience. Minden: But Atali, she doesn't respect me. Snotlout: She gave you the most important job of all, to defend the whole island while she was gone. Minden: But you said I was passed over for a blonde. Snotlout: And you listened to me? I'm an idiot. Ask anyone. Razorwhip jumps on Snotlout's helmet Give me that. tries to grab it but it retreeated to his back Minden: I-I don't know. Snotlout: Look, this is it right here. This is your moment. Maybe not your moment of glory, but the moment you decide what's most important to you, your own feelings or the vow you made to these women and all of these dragons. Minden: Wow, Snotlout. I've never been spoken to like that. Snotlout: Well, I'm sorry, but - Minden: No. I-I like it. It's so honest, sincere. Snotlout: Well, I am known for my sincerity. kisses a surprised Snotlout Snotlout: Uh... Minden: All right, let's think. Snotlout: Hey, while we're thinking, could you get this thing off of me? whistles and the baby Razorwhip comes back to her Wait, all Razorwhips can do that? Minden: Yep. whistles again and then baby Razorwhip goes to Snotlout Snotlout: Hmm? (Scene changes to a Blindfolded Dagur being lead across a lava bridge by Mala) Mala: Okay, forward. Carefully, carefully. No, no, no. Don't go left. Dagur: '''Oh, oh! Oh. comes forward and blindfolds Mala who then falls backward off a cliff before being caught by Dagur '''Dagur: chuckles Caught you, Mala. Not as bony as I thought you were. Mala: What did you say? Dagur: Kidding! Kidding. and Mala become bashful around each other Astrid: I can't believe this is actually working. Tuffnut: Can you believe that this is actually working? Ruffnut: I mean, that is the dumbest thing we've ever come up with. Tuffnut: They're eating it up. Ruffnut: I'm going back for seconds. Terror flies in and grabs onto Fishlegs' face Fishlegs: Ugh, the face. It's always the face. takes the mail and the Terrible Terror flies off Oh, no. The Dragon Flyers have attacked Wingmaiden Island. Astrid: Mala! Dagur! Hiccup's in trouble. and Dagur jump on Sleuther and they fly off shortly followed by Astrid (Scene changes to show a caged Hiccup and Toothless surrounded by Krogan and the Flyers who have taken over the Wingmaiden's outpost] Random Flyer is Random: Hey! Dragon Rider! comes in flying Snotlout: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! drops to the floor in front of Hiccup and some Flyers Hiccup: Uh, Snotlout, what are you doing? Snotlout: Trust me. It's gonna be awesome. You ready? to the baby Razorwhip and it cries in agreement and he pulls out a Dragon Eye lens You want this? Come and get it. takes off and only Krogan follows Hiccup: Oh, great. comes in riding Hookfang, she jumps off of Hookfang, takes out a couple Flyers, frees Hiccup and Toothless, takes out more Flyers, Hiccup and she get on Toothless and take out even more Flyers (Scene changes to show Snotlout being chased in the forest by a horde of Flyers) Snotlout: Now! whistle causing their baby Razorwhips to fly to the Flyers, grab them and carry them off laughes at his success which is short lived as Krogan suddenly appears Oh, no. This is gonna hurt. Oh, no! and Toothless remove Krogan from his dragon Huh? starts laughing again which is short lived again as Krogan's dragon comes back and rescues him What the Thor was that?! Hiccup: It looks like Krogan and his Singetail have some sort of bond. and his Singetail come back to fight before getting blasted by Sleuther Mala: Get ready to fire from the side! Dagur: On your command, Mala. Singetail fires at Sleuther Mala: Roll, dragon, roll! Now! looks around to see his Flyers being taken out and him, now being outnumbered wisely chooses to retreat Dagur/Mala: We make a pretty good team! Dagur: Gasps Jinx! Mala: Jinx? Dagur: I can't believe we ever argued. Mala: Nor can I, Dagur the Deranged. Dagur: "Deranged." Laughs It sounds so royal when she says it. Mala: Obviously. Tuffnut: Another successful Thorston mediation. Ha-ha! Now go relax those bowels, people. (Scene changes showing Minden placing the Dragon Eye lenses in a safe place inside the hidden place) Minden: These will be safe here. Snotlout: You still quitting? Minden: My judgment isn't the best. I've proven that these past hours. Atali: Nonsense! Are you overeager? Yes. Reckless? Yes. But so was I. You're a Wingmaiden. And your resolve will make you a great leader someday. (Scene changes to the Riders flying through the sky back to Dragon's Edge) Snotlout: I know what you're gonna say. Somehow this is all my fault. Hiccup: Actually, Snotlout, you stepped up and helped Minden. You're a valuable member of our tribe. Snotlout: So next time you have an important job, you'll - Hiccup: You have to fight Astrid for it. smiles and cracks her knuckles Snotlout: Yeah. You know what? I'm good. I'm great. You got it, Astrid. frowns accepting his place All good here. All good, baby. fly toward Dragon's Edge seen in the distance Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts